littlebillfandomcom-20200213-history
Are We There Yet
'Are We There Yet '''is the 10th episode in Season 2 of ''Little Bill. It first aired 8 September 2000. Plot The episode begins with the Glover family packing up their car for the day. They all are going to visit Super Family Fun Land, an amusement park with an insect theme. Bobby starts to sing the song for that park. Little Bill comes outside, and also sings the song, but forgets the words, but is helped by Bobby. April comes out and is excited that they are going to their favorite amusement park, and can't wait to ride the big rollercoaster or go into the fun house. Bobby says that there's also a ride called the Spider. Little Bill asks if there's a Merry-Go-Round, but is told that it's just for little kids. Brenda comes out and notes that she likes the Merry-Go-Round, and asks if everyone's ready. Big Bill says, "It's time to go." Bobby looks up at the sky and notes that the clouds look like they're going to rain. Little Bill doesn't think so and April notes that they are puffy and gray. Bobby says that they are filled with rain that will come down on them, and they may as well stay home. Little Bill asks if they're still going, but his father notes that it might not be the best day for a trip with these clouds. Little Bill is very unhappy and says that he needs to go to Super Family Fun Land. Alice the Great believes that the storm will blow past them and it won't even rain at all. Little Bill feels better, and April says that if it'll blow over, it's really true. Big Bill is satisfied, and tells everyone that it's time to go. April and Bobby get inside the car. Alice the Great tells Little Bill not to worry about the rain and tells him to go have fun. Little Bill asks what he's supposed to do if it rains, and she has an idea of suggesting that he smiles at the sky and wishes those clouds goodbye. Little Bill agrees that he'll do that, and Alice the Great says that if he does, everything will work out fine. Little Bill feels glad, and Alice the Great asks if he has the map, and he shows it to her. Alice the Great tells everyone to have a great time, and Little Bill gets in the car, and yells for Super Family Fun Land with his family. Down the road, Big Bill asks Little Bill if they're there yet. Bobby asks him how he'll know the answer to that, and he notes that he has the map that shows the places they will pass before they get to the fun park. April and Bobby say that the map is cool. Big Bill notes that Little Bill is going to make sure that they get to Super Family Fun Land without getting lost. Little Bill says that they first go over the bridge, and then past the train station. When they drive past the farms, they will be at Super Family Fun Land. Big Bill sees that something is coming, and Little Bill notes that it's the bridgem, which means that they're crossing their first landmark. Bobby looks up at the clouds and tells everyone that they are getting bigger. Little Bill puts his chin up and tells them to go bye-bye. Bobby asks Little Bill if something is wrong with his neck, but he tells him that Alice the Great told him to put his chin up, smile at the clouds, and tell them to go bye-bye. Bobby asks if his neck will get stuck and if the rain will fall on his face. Brenda tells him that they have a long ride ahead, and a gloomy weather forecast won't help. Bobby says that the clouds look dark, which mean rain clouds. Brenda notes that they have something else to worry about, because traffic is backed up on the highway. Bobby doesn't think the family will make it to Super Family Fun Land, the rain will catch up with them, and they should turn back around. April tells Bobby to stop saying that, but he notes that he's just telling the truth. Little Bill tells his siblings to follow the advice of Alice the Great, but Bobby notes that it doesn't work. Later, traffic is moving at a little more of a steady pace. Brenda asks Little Bill if they're at Super Family Fun Land yet, but he replies that they haven't arrived yet, but realizes that they are driving by the train station on his map. Little Bill notes that if they were on a train, they would get to the fun park faster. Little Bill pretends that the family is on a train that is riding down the tracks to get to Super Family Fun Land. Little Bill is snapped out of his imagination when April notes that the traffic is moving faster. Brenda is cheered up, and is glad that they are out of that jam. Big Bill says that they will be at Super Family Fun Land soon. The family continues to go down the road, and seea the farm on the side of it. Big Bill asks if they are there yet, and Little Bill says that they are almost there. April asks her siblings if they want to play a game, and they agree. April says that every time they see a cow, they must moo. The one that sees the most cows before they get there win. Little Bill sees his first one, and moos for it. Bobby asks April what the winner gets, and says that it wasn't a good game. Little Bill sees a lot of cows, but is the only one that is still playing, and asks if he's winning. April notes that they aren't even playing anymore. Big Bill asks Little Bill if they're moving fast enough, and he says so. Suddenly, the storm clouds get worse and some lightning starts to flash in the sky. Bobby notes that when there's lightning, there's rain. Sure enough, Bobby is right this time and rain starts to come down quite heavily. Little Bill is disappointed, and Bobby did assume that it would rain, but April tells him that he still shouldn't say that. Brenda thinks they need to pull over and Big Bill notes the gas station. Brenda pulls the car over and they all sit inside. April asks Brenda why they stopped, and she notes that it's raining very hard and they should wait to see if it slows down. Bobby thinks it'll keep on raining. Little Bill puts his chin up, smiles, and wishes those clouds to go bye-bye, but the rain still comes down. Little Bill asks Bobby when it might stop raining, and he believes that the clouds are very full and could pour rain for a while. April nudges him, and he adds that sometimes storms blow right over. Brenda thinks this one won't, and they should turn back around. Little Bill says that Alice the Great told them to keep their chins up, and starts to sing Rain, Rain Go Away. Big Bill starts to sing with him, and the whole family sings right along. The rain continues to fall, but begins to slow down. Suddenly, the rain fully stops. Brenda is surprised, and the clouds are moving away. The family starts to cheer, and Little Bill is happy that the clouds went away, and notes that Alice the Great was right. April learns that he was right all along, and Bobby asuumed that some storms blow right over. Brenda asks Little Bill if they're there yet, and he says that they're almost there. Brenda says that they need to keep moving, so they drive out of the gas station, and down the road. The episode ends with the family singing the Super Family Fun Land theme song. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes